


Together

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut, ive never written smut before so be nice please, vanilla smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 12am and Sam is worried about Dean. The reader tries to calm him down, figuring Dean is just with some hook-up. She convinces him to go to sleep, but how could he ever sleep when the girl he loves and is totally oblivious to his feelings curls up in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not dirty. I tried to make the summary totally clear about that but I suck at summaries.

Sam paced the room and checked the clock on the motel nightstand once more. 12:13am. "Sam, calm down," you said, grabbing your best friend by the wrist. "I'm sure Dean's just out with some bimbo he picked up at the bar. Let's not stay up all night waiting for him."  
Sam's facial expression softened when he looked at you. It always did. He had a soft spot for you, ever since you two became close, but Sam always wanted something more. You did too, but you were completely oblivious to his feelings, just being his best friend made you content. "He still would've called and told us not to wait up," Sam said, still worried.  
"He probably just forgot. Let's just go to bed, okay? We can still share in case he comes back and wants to get some more shuteye," you said.  
Sam nodded. "Okay."  
You went to the bathroom and changed into your sleepwear, a tank top and short trash-bag shorts. Sam stripped down to just a v-neck and his boxers while you were changing in the bathroom. Once you came out you turned off the lights and both crawled into bed. Your back was facing him, and he was lying on his back on his own side, a reasonable distance between you two; Sam on the right side of the bed and you on the left.  
Sam had to resist the urge to just turn on his side and pull you into him, but he had gotten used to it over the past few months you had been traveling with the Winchesters, sharing a bed with Sam, so it hardly felt like a feat for him anymore. Sam spent most of the night staring up at the ceiling, thoughts of you running through his head at a mile a minute. He looked over at the clock again- 12:57am. It generally took him about an hour to fall asleep on nights like these. A few minutes later, you, in your sleeping state, rolled over to face Sam and, much to his surprise, curled up next to him, your head resting on his bicep, left hand resting flat on his chest, right arm tucked between your bodies. You emitted some sleepy groans after you settled, tangling your left leg between his.  
Sam was pleasantly surprised that you found this position with him comfortable, even in your unconscious state. He couldn't restrain himself any longer, and he reached up with his right hand to place it gently on your cheek, while his other arm moved from its original place behind his head to being wrapped around your shoulders. "[Y/N]," he murmured softly, half-hoping to wake you up.  
Your body left its unconscious state, but you weren't fully awake yet, so you hummed in response.  
Sam didn't want to say anything, not really. So instead he leaned over and kissed you softly before pulling away. He didn't want to start off too strong, but after you registered his kiss, you were awake and fully alert. When he pulled back you opened your eyes and looked into his hazel orbs, seeing him seeking approval in your own. You moved your hand from its place on his chest to his neck, pulling him in for another kiss, just as gentle as the first but more passionate. This kiss was to let him know how you felt.  
Upon your returning the kiss, Sam's hand found your waist and he carefully rolled the two of you over so that he was hovering over you, one arm next to you, holding his weight up, the other on your waist. Both your hands had become tangled in his hair at some point as you shifted positions, the kiss still soft and innocent.  
Sam's tongue traced your bottom lip and you granted him entrance. You weren't one to do this with just anyone, but Sam definitely wasn't just anyone. Sam was the man that you fell in love with when you first met him, despite your previous beliefs that you could never fall in love, being a hunter. Sam was the man you assumed had those same beliefs about love, so you just settled with being his friend because you just wanted to be around him. Sam was the man that had saved you and you had saved countless times. Sam was one of a kind, and you wanted him all to yourself, so much that you ignored the fact that you weren't technically in a relationship and broke all your personal rules just by letting him get this far.  
Your hands drifted down to Sam's waist and you tugged at the hem of his shirt, indicating you really did want to do this with him. Sam pulled away from your lips for a moment and looked at you with innocent, questioning eyes. "You sure?" he whispered, his voice husky.  
You nodded. "Never more," you breathed as you leaned up to kiss him again. You continued to kiss him until you had to pull away to completely rid Sam of his shirt. He gladly took it off and began kissing your neck once the article of clothing was gone. You tried to keep your breathing steady as he kissed, licked, sucked, nibbled, _worshipped_ the spot where your shoulders met your neck.  
When he finally pulled away, he slipped your tank top off ever so slyly and resumed just downright _loving_ you. His lips grazed across your collarbone, down between your breasts, all the way down your abdomen to your belly button, when he paused, his hands resting on your hips. He looked up at you, as if for approval, and you nodded, smiling at how considerate he was. He gently slid down your shorts, along with your underwear, and you kicked them off, reaching down to dispose of them. Sam wasted no time in returning his lips to yours, cupping your face in his hand. You lightly tugged his bottom lip with your teeth, eliciting a breathy moan from him. You wrapped your arms around his waist as you shifted your attention to his neck, planting gentle kisses across his jawline on the way. As you returned the pleasure he had given you just moments ago, your hands snaked down to the waistband of his boxers, fingers deftly sliding under to remove them. Sam pulled himself away from you to assist you in removing the last piece of clothing between you two.  
Your eyes grazed over Sam, all of Sam, and when you finally looked back into his eyes you found that he had been taking in the sight of you, all of you, in front of him as well. Your knees were on either side of Sam's waist and he carefully leaned down against you, pressing your torsos together and kissing you, long and slow and sweet and skilled. His hand lingered on the small of your back, pulling you against him, while the other held the back of your thigh. You felt his hard member rubbing against your inner thigh, and it only caused the ache in your core to grow. "Sam," you breathed, reaching your arms around his waist and resting your hands on his shoulders.  
Your breathing grew heavier as his lips left yours, moving down your neck, your collarbone, your breasts, stomach, only tearing away from your skin to look up at you with adoration. Sam moved his hands from your back to rest on your thighs as his mouth dragged down to where you needed him most. He covered your clit with gentle kisses and brought his hand to your center, inserting his first two fingers. "Sam," you whined quietly, digging your nails into his shoulders.  
"Don't worry," he murmured. "I'm gonna take care of you," he said softly.  
You let out a sigh of contentment as he worked to prepare you for his size, inserting another finger. Sam pulled his hand away when your hips began to tremble, and you moaned quietly. He kissed his way back up to your lips, and you instinctively brought your hands to the back of his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair once again as you attacked his mouth with yours. When you felt Sam bite your lower lip, you gladly gave him the opening he was looking for, your tongues fighting for dominance. But it wasn't a lustful action; you both wanted to show each other how much you regretted not doing this long ago. Suddenly, you felt Sam's length pushing into you, and you lost the ability to function for a moment. Your head fell back onto the pillows, only for Sam to pull you back up to him so he could kiss your neck. He filled you slowly, considerate as always, and once you couldn't take any more of him, he began to move, setting a comfortable pace as you were still dazed. Sam's hand rested on your neck, his other on your hip, while yours were loosely wrapped around his broad shoulders.  
"[Y/N]," he whispered, his voice husky. You slid one of your hands down to cup his cheek and pulled his lips to yours once more, rolling your body against his. He let out a groan of pleasure and it had to be the sexiest thing you'd ever heard. You wrapped your legs around him, allowing him a better angle as you moved together. The hand Sam had had on your neck had migrated down to massage your breast, while his other hand was focusing on your clit as he moved in and out of you.  
Somehow Sam still managed to worship your neck and ear with kisses and nibbles, and you were getting overstimulated. But it was the good kind of overstimulated. It was the kind that left you wanting more, and wishing you could pay attention to everything that was going on. Sam's hot breath tickled your neck as he began to breathe harder between his attacks on your neck, and your core began to tighten. You let out a whine as his member hit your center in all the right places, leaving you seeing stars. "Sam, I'm-" you were cut off as Sam's lips once again joined yours, his hands reaching back up to cup your face. Of course he would want to be kissing you when you climaxed- that was the kind of bond you shared. He soon pushed you over the edge, your walls tightening as his warmth filled you, the two of you coming together, your lips still molded to each other, swallowing each other's moans and grunts of pleasure.  
When you came down from your highs, Sam pulled out, still hovering over you, and you just gazed at each other. Sam moved a strand of hair behind your ear as he stared into your eyes. "I've wanted to do that for so long, [Y/N]," he told you, huffing.  
"Have sex with me?" you breathed.  
"No," he murmured. "Make love to you."  
A soft smile spread across your lips and you kissed him once more, a quick peck on the lips before he rolled you onto your sides and pulled you into his arms. This time it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, the morning after chapter.

**3:39am**  
_You ran into the old shack that sat on the edge of the woods, slamming the door shut behind you and locking it nine different ways. As if that weren't enough, you shoved a chair under the handle. Then you retreated to the corner of the shack, your body sliding against the rough wood. By the time you hit the ground, you were trembling._  


Sam awoke when he felt you mumbling in your sleep. You weren't tossing and turning, but you were kicking your feet and shaking your head, mumbling. Sam gently shook your shoulder. "[Y/N]," he murmured. You bolted upright in the bed, gasping as you opened your eyes. "Hey, shhh. It's okay. You were just having a bad dream," Sam said. He rubbed your back and pulled you back down onto the bed.  
You rubbed the sweat from your forehead and took deep breaths as you leaned back against Sam's chest, his arm draped around you. "I'm okay. I'm okay," you said, more to yourself than to Sam. You glanced over to the empty bed. "Dean's still not back," you noted, trying to get your mind off of your dream.  
"I'm not too worried about Dean anymore," Sam murmured, nuzzling your temple.  
"I'm sorry. I... I'm sorry," you said.  
"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. Here, let me get your mind off of it. Let's talk about something else," Sam said.  
"Like what?" you asked.  
"Hm... How about your tattoos?" he suggested.  
You snickered. "So you noticed those, huh?"  
"Were you hoping I didn't?" Sam asked. You shrugged. "Why?"  
You looked down at the tattoos on your hips, ribcage, inside of your upper arm, and side of your thigh. "You don't seem like the kind of guy that likes ink on a girl," you said.  
Sam chuckled and traced his finger along the lily that ran up and down your ribcage. "What do they all mean?" he murmured.  
You shivered at Sam's intimate gesture; it was definitely something you'd have to get used to. "I got the lily for my mom," you said. "They were her favorite."  
"And this one?" Sam pointed to the set of interlaced triangles on the side of the thigh closest to him.  
"That's a Valknut. In Norse mythology, the men would put it on their shields before they went into battle, so that if they died they could be taken to Valhalla, their heavenly entity."  
Sam used his free hand to gently remove your arm from between your bodies and twisted it a little so he could see the inside. "This?"  
"It says Always Keep Fighting. I put it there so I had easy access but could still cover it easily. It's just a reminder, I guess."  
Sam nodded. "What's this one?" he asked, running his hand across the ink on your hipbone.  
You smiled. "This one's pretty recent, actually," you said, gazing at the foreign language etched into your skin. "It says 'Castiel' in Hebrew."  
"You got a tattoo of Cas' name?" Sam asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
"Okay, when you put it that way it sounds weird. But that's not how it is. I just... I thought it would be poetic to have the name of an angel in the language of the Jews. Castiel was the only angel that seemed appropriate."  
Sam smiled. "You're right- that is poetic," he said genuinely. "Where's your anti-possession tattoo?" he asked.  
You sat up and pulled your hair off the back of your neck, exposing the symbol that rested between your shoulder blades. "This one I'm surprised you haven't noticed before," you said before leaning back down against him.  
"Are you accusing me of sneaking a peek?" Sam asked, smirking.  
You rolled onto your side and looked at him, resting your chin on his chest, your arms encircling his waist. "Does it matter?" you asked rhetorically.  
Sam pulled your face to his to kiss you and helped you settle down under the covers. "Try to get some sleep, [Y/N]," he murmured in your ear.  
You closed your eyes and held Sam's arms around you, his chest pressed against your back, spooning. You let yourself slip into unconsciousness, feeling better about sleeping.

*//*

**7:26am**  
"Rise and shine, lovebirds," Dean said as he opened the door to their motel room, but neither [Y/N] nor Sam woke up. Dean saw her and his brother in bed together and noticed their clothes discarded on the floor. Sam was still wrapped around [Y/N], but the covers on the bed were pulled up past her shoulders. Then Dean realized the irony in his greeting when he first came in. He closed the motel room door behind him and went over to his bed. Sam began to stir as Dean was changing into clean clothes. "Hey, look who's awake," Dean said softly, fully aware of [Y/N], who was still sleeping. Sam gently removed himself from [Y/N] and sat up on the side of the bed, covering his lower body with the sheet. "Do I wanna know what happened?" Dean asked.  
Sam held his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. "Neither of us was drunk, if that's what you're asking," he told Dean.  
"Okay, then how?" Dean asked.  
"It just kind of happened, Dean," Sam said, sighing. He grabbed his boxers off of the floor and slid them on. "If she wakes up, tell her I'm in the shower." Sam got up and went into the bathroom, leaving you in bed.

You woke up a few minutes later, as Dean was tying his shoes. "Hey," you said groggily, wiping your eyes. "Sam in the shower?"  
Dean looked up at you with a smile in his eyes. "Yeah."  
"What happened to you last night?" you asked.  
"I think you can guess." Dean winked.  
You sat up, holding the sheets against you. "Yeah, I did guess, but usually you're back from your conquests before two in the morning," you said.  
"Yeah, well this particular conquest was a nurse. She had to leave pretty early and she told me I could just crash at her place." You nodded. "What about your conquest?" Dean asked, trying to hide a smirk.  
"Please don't call it that," you groaned, running your fingers through your hair.  
"So you two didn't have sex?" Dean probed.  
You sighed. "We didn't have a one night stand, Dean."  
"Oh... so you guys are...?"  
"I don't know, Dean," you muttered. "We didn't exactly sit down and talk about it."  
"Then what did you talk about?"  
"My tattoos. Will you stop asking questions now?" you said.  
Dean nodded, silent for a moment. But only a moment. "Wait, do you really have tattoos or are you just screwing with me?" Your eyes widened- you hadn't realized what you'd said. "Oh my god, how many? Where? What are they?" Dean asked like an excited dog. "You have a tramp stamp, don't you?"  
"For God's sake, Dean, will you just shut up?!" you snapped.  
"Wow. You'd think that for someone that got laid last night you wouldn't be so crabby," Dean muttered.  
"Fine! One, I will show you one tattoo! Thigh, hip, ribcage, or shoulder blades; which one do you want to see?" you asked angrily.  
"Wow, those all sound pretty hot..." Dean muttered under his breath. You huffed impatiently. "Fine, hip!" he said quickly upon noticing your glare. You leaned down and grabbed Sam's v-neck off the floor and slipped it on before standing up out of bed. You went over to Dean and lifted the side of the shirt, holding it down in the center. Dean's eyes widened and after about fifteen seconds of his open-mouthed gaze, you let the shirt fall again. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Cas' name," you said before going into the bathroom. "Your brother is annoying," you said to Sam once you closed the door.

"Cas' name?" Dean asked himself after you went into the bathroom.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sam said as he stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He began to smile as he gazed at you.  
"What?" you asked, picking up your toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it.  
Sam snickered. "I didn't think it was possible, but you've never looked more beautiful than you do right now in that shirt."  
You glanced down and set your toothbrush down on the sink and turned to face him. "You're especially sweet this morning," you said.  
"Am I not supposed to be?" Sam asked, pulling you closer. "After what happened last night..." He lowered his voice. Suddenly his thoughts drifted- what he had said last night, about how he always wanted to do that. And you had said 'have sex'. What if that was all you wanted? To have sex? What if it didn't mean the same thing to you as it did to him? He dropped his hands from your sides and his smile faded.  
But all his doubtful thoughts went away when you took his hands in your own and stood up on your tiptoes to kiss him. "No, you are," you said when you pulled away. "It's just different." Sam smiled and encircled you in his arms again, pulling you against him. "Hey, no, you're wet," you giggled.  
"Shut up, it's my shirt anyway," Sam said before kissing you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more or if this tops it off!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a morning after chapter!


End file.
